Generally, users in a VoIP environment utilize stand-alone VoIP devices to establish VoIP calls between the users. In some scenarios, the stand-alone VoIP devices are connected to a VoIP server for control of the VoIP calls by other devices. In these scenarios, the VoIP control signaling is generally not shared with the other devices, but is shared with the VoIP server. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved control signaling between VoIP phones and computing devices.